1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic components, and particularly relates to an electronic component and a printed circuit board with radio frequency identification (RFID) tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
To manage and track printed circuit boards (PCB), the PCBs are labeled with barcodes. However, such labeling requires a clear space on the PCB, making it difficult to further miniaturize the PCBs. Additionally, such labeling may be degraded by high temperatures or be worn away by handling.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.